Distraught Destiny
by Sorrowz-Wingz
Summary: Rating will go up in later chapters... Selene and Michael have children, Romulus (Rome) and Remus (Remy) the wars continue through them. Read and review, more to come, midterms and bad grades pending
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Underworld movie.

Prologue

Kraven's Revenge

    Selene ran down the corridor hall, this was the fifth time her baby wailed as if attacked. She sprang through the door only to be instantly bound by chains and ropes. A shadow slid from behind the door and quickly gagged her. They forced her to her knees and struck up a torch, the room instantly flooded into light, Selene looked up pleading at Kraven who wielded her baby child. 

    "For the pain you have caused me," he muttered and raised a blade to the child's neck. 

    Michael skidded to a halt at the room's door.

    Selene whimpered and leaned forward.

    Michael looked at Kraven. "What do you want?"

    "Blood repentance." He spat pressing the blade to the tender neck.

    "Take me instead!" Michael pleaded. "Me for her!"

    Kraven looked at Selene whose eyes seemed to ask the same thing. He smiled evilly and plunged the dagger into flesh, there was wailing of a child, Selene screamed in agony, Michael howled as he morphed, the torch hit the floor, it flickered then died out.

    The moon drifted across the sky, settling quietly on the watery horizon.

~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ *** ~~~~~~~~

AN: I know this is short; I just had to establish grounds here. I'll get the next one out to you soon. Please review. Bye.

--ZaUncas ß Great Sorrow under the Moon (or Starry Sky depending on how you use it)


	2. SHADOWS

Disclaimer: If I owned it, the world would be close to perfect. If you don't recognize it, then it belongs to me most likely.

ONE

     The two figures ran over the roof tops, jumping from one to the other, careful not to make any sounds. They kept an eye on the three below them, running along the streets and alleyways.

    "Remy!" one figure shouted as she landed and rolled onto one roof.

    "What Rome?" Remy called back as she vaulted and landed and ran again.

    "We lost Raven!"

    Remy skidded to a halt and looked over the edge of the building. Two of the three on the ground looked up at her and shrugged. Remy looked up and down the street and when she saw no one was paying too close attention she vaulted over the edge and landed on the ground kneeling, a group of teenagers quickly looked over at her, she just pretended to be adjusting the buckles on her knee high boots.

    Rome came running out of the alleyway where she had jumped off the roof.

    "We lost him down on Third." 

    "Shelly!" Remy shouted standing up again. "He's your younger brother! How'd you loose him?"

    Shelly shrugged. "I'm sorry."

    Remy sighed and ran a hand through her long dreadlock hair. "Come on," she said looking at a black lock and a copper color lock. "We have to find him."

    Rome sighed. "Remy, if we are late to get back home again, father is going to have a fit, you really don't want to get into trouble with him do you?"

    Remy grinned. "When am I _not in trouble Rome?"_

    Rome sighed. "Remy, seriously,"

    Remy shook her head. "I am not leaving Raven out there this time, you go on home with Shelly, Drake and I will look for him and return home soon okay? Tell dad I am defying his wishes again and he can punish me when I really give a damn."

    Rome made to retaliate but found it fruitless and took off with Shelly back home.

    Remy smiled at Drake and chuckled softly. "When we find Raven, remind me to thank him."

    Drake smiled. "You are one ranked chick Remy."

    Remy shrugged. "When you're immortal, what else are you suppose to be?"

    Drake smiled and they ran off.

    ***          ***          ***          ***      

    They skidded to a halt as they rounded the corner.

    "Remy, we have to be getting back to the mansion, the sun is about to break the horizon!" Drake said. "Raven, Shelly and I are not moon children like you and your siblings, we need to get back to our place to rest."

    Remy rolled her eyes. "You think I don't know that Drake? Honestly, you are talking to me like I told Shelly to run off and hid and make you late to get home." She spun around to face him. "You think this isn't getting me into trouble as well?"

    "You're always in trouble!"

    "So!" she made to slap him, and then stopped. "Look, this isn't worth fighting over okay Drake? I didn't tell Shelly to run off, and even though I am always getting into trouble, I am really losing the heart to do it, literally."

    Drake eyed his friend then shrugged it off. "So where can little boy lost be hiding?"

    Remy let her mind wander and let her ears open to all the sounds surrounding her.

    "Help," 

    It came as a whisper.

    "Remy,"

    Remy looked around.

    "Help,"

    She tried to pin point it, she closed her eyes in deep concentration on the voice, on Shelly's voice.

    "He's in trouble," Remy said turning slightly to hear better.

    Drake blinked. "Are you sure,"

    "He's screaming for help, but…" she turned slightly again. "I can't pinpoint his position."

    Drake frowned. "Shelly," he looked up quickly. "Remy," he gasped. "The sun!"

    Remy looked up. "Get out of here then!"

    "What about you?"

    "I'll find Shelly," she smiled. "Don't worry about me."

    He forced a smile before turning and running.

    Remy looked down at her feet, closed her eyes and listened.

    "You'll never find him that way," a voice taunted.

    Remy's head shot up. "Who's there?" How had she missed this person, normally she would have smelled someone in her presence.

    "Normally," the voice said. "But this isn't normal circumstances."

    Remy hissed. "Show yourself coward!"

    A large silver wolf trotted into the streetlamp pool of light. 

    "Coward?" the wolf laughed. Its eyes were a deep ebony, a soul of endless fathoms and untold stories. "If I was a coward, I would not come out here to see you Remy,"

    "Who are you?"

    "I am me," the wolf stood on its hind legs which reshaped themselves to be legs that walked perfectly in the up right position.

    Remy look up at the beast, woven into the silver fur were black feathers and hawk feathers. Remy looked around then remembered she had to find Shelly.

    "Get out of my way, I need to find him."

    "Like I said, you'll never find him that way."

    She glared at the stranger. "And who are you to say this to me?"

    The lycan shrugged. "I'm just saying,"

    "Well don't!" she shouted. "You look smart; when you speak you just ruin it!"

    The lycan inclined its head, and walked off.

    Remy closed her eyes again and focused back on Shelly, but there was nothing, and a few minutes later, the sun's grey light teased an early dawn, soon following was the bright pure light of the morning sun.

    Defeated, Remy turned and ran back home.

    A tall figure stood in the alley way and watched Remy run home. "I told you."

******************

Sorry its not so long, I haven't had time with all these midterms and my grades are in the gutter again and I really hate math. I'll bring more later. R&R please??? ZaUncasß 


End file.
